


Gold Dust Women

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: Harrie runs a successful little flower shop in south London and things are going steadily, but when a customer brings in her goddess of a sister to look for wedding flowers, Harrie is obsessed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first time writing a One Direction fic. Hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave a comment! Thank you.
> 
> Also, I don't mean to cause any offence using recent events in their personal lives for this story, I just want to write a positive happy ending for this version of them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_Rock on gold dust woman_   
_Take your silver spoon_   
_Dig your grave_

_Gold Dust Woman – Fleetwood Mac_

By the time Harrie has grabbed a coffee and a croissant from around the corner and legged it to the florist, she’s only just a few minutes late opening up, but at least it’s better than yesterday when she overslept by half an hour and rushed to work with pit stains, no caffeine and a stich in her side. You would think owning your own business would mean you could open and close when you want but Harrie was always trying to be better and to have some real structure in her life. She was a little all over the place, more chaotic than she’d like to be since she graduated from uni. Being an adult meant you had to be responsible and Harrie was learning that day by day.

 

Plus, today she had a meeting scheduled with a customer to order wedding flowers and Harrie always loved these appointments the most. Obviously she liked being able to create beautiful arrangements for funerals to honour the deceased, but wedding flowers were her absolute favourite. Seeing a bride brought to happy tears with the floral ideas and concepts she had designed gave Harrie a pleasure she adored.

 

The woman who was coming in today had made the appointment in a whirlwind fashion, popping in one day last week to quickly book it so it really was going to be an in-depth first meeting to see what she would want, the colours, the styles, everything. Harrie couldn’t wait.

 

Her little flower shop just down the road from Greenwich market looked beautiful, spring had really sprung, and the place was full of beautiful coloured flowers and plants, a nice selection of cacti, too. Fairy lights were hung up everywhere to give the shop a soft glow that made it feel even more romantic.

 

Harrie really did love this place, especially when she took a second to look around and see how far it had come along. Her parents had owned the shop when she was a child, but once they’d divorced, they had wanted to sell it. Harrie and her sister Gemma begged them to keep it, at least until Gemma was eighteen and could take it over. Reluctantly they agreed, and Gemma and Harrie became joint owners of _Gold Dust Flowers._

 

But that had been years ago, and Gemma had moved up north with her boyfriend for his work and it had left Harrie running the place alone. Although she wasn’t quite alone. She did have Lianne who worked part-time when she wasn’t studying across the city or with her girlfriend Zayna. They were sickly sweet together but had become Harrie’s closest friends. Zayna was also her neighbour across the hall of the apartment building in which Harrie lived. It was nice having them just a few doors away.

 

Harrie ate quickly and put the kettle on ready for her guest. Lianne wouldn’t be in until the afternoon, so she was going solo for this meeting. Harrie wasn’t nervous, more just excited. She set a notebook down on the table in the front window of the shop and got out a brochure she had made up of previous pieces she had made for weddings. She chucked some Fleetwood Mac on the music system and had it play softly in the background and waited.

 

_Lottie and Sam. 10am._

Harrie checked the diary once more before shutting it and moving out from behind the counter over to the table. The tiny bell on the front door chimed and Harrie looked to it with a wide smile.

 

There stood a woman next to Lottie who was the most gorgeous person Harrie had ever seen. She was slight, smaller than Harrie by a few inches, with floppy chocolate brown hair that couldn’t be any longer than down to her jaw. And that jaw line, strong and pretty and- Harrie needed to take a deep breath.

 

The woman was wearing tight-fitting grey trousers and a pure white jumper that was a tad too big for her. She looked like an angel. Was this Sam? Lottie hadn’t mentioned her partner was a woman, but she’d only spoken to her for the few minutes it had taken to book the appointment.

 

  “Hi, Harrie.” Lottie grinned and gave Harrie a warm and slightly unexpected hug. “Thanks so much for doing this. Sorry I was in such a rush last week.”

 

  “No worries at all. How’re you doing?” Harrie smiled back, eyes flashing to the other woman, the angel. “You must be Sam?”

 

Harrie heard the brightest, most sweet laugh come from the woman then. Lottie laughed as well then, not unkindly.

 

  “No! This is my sister, Lou.” Lottie said. “Sam couldn’t get the day off work so my big sister _very_ kindly agreed to come with me.” Lottie hooked her arm with Lou’s, blowing a kiss at her. Lou rolled her eyes, a laugh on her lips. It was adorable and Harrie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. She hadn’t seen her own sister in months, missed hanging out with her. She vowed then to give Gemma a ring later.

 

  “I’m Harrie. Nice to meet you.” Harrie smiled at her, watching her blue eyes. They were like the sky, an absolutely lovely colour, but there was a sadness in them that Harrie couldn’t ignore. Maybe she’d been watching too many rom-coms lately.

 

  “You too.” Lou said politely, a quick smile towards Harrie.

 

Harrie offered the two sisters the chairs closest to them. “Can I get you guys tea or coffee?” Harrie couldn’t take her eyes off the brunette. “I think I have some orange juice too.”

 

“A black coffee would be great, please.” Lottie said, taking a seat, Lou following suit.

 

“Tea for me, please. Lots of milk and sugar.” Lou smiled.

 

“Coming up.” Harrie dashed into the back office where the toilet and little kitchenette and table were and quickly made the drinks. She dared to look in the mirror hanging on the wall and fluffed up her messy fringe. Her curls were basically untameable anyway, bouncing down her back, well past her shoulders, thick and heavy.

 

Taking the drinks back out into the shop on a tray, Harrie joined the two women, sitting opposite them both. Harrie took a sip of her own coffee and opened up her notebook, ready to begin.

 

“Ok, so! If we start with all the information first then we can talk flowers!” Harrie grinned. “When’s the wedding date, Lottie?”

 

“So it’s the 1st of October at Soane Hall.” Lottie replied, an excited smile evident on her face. Harrie looked at Lou, saw the way she was smiling too, happy for her sister. 

 

“Lovely. And we’re looking at your bouquet, posies for the bridemaids…?” Harrie asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got four bridesmaids. Then the groom, and his two ushers. And then we just want big bouquets on the dining tables.” Lottie answered.

 

“Ok, we can sort all the details out for quantity at a later date, if you wanted Sam to be here too?” Harrie offered.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Lottie said. “Can we talk flowers now?”

 

“Absolutely.” Harrie laughed. She gave them the usual introductory talk about what flowers she had used for previous weddings, and what worked well. She tried not to stare too directly at Lou, the goddess sitting opposite her.

 

“What do you think, Lou?” Lottie asked after a moment of flicking through the brochure.

 

“They’re all beautiful.” Lou said, then looked at Harrie. “You do all these yourself?”

 

Harrie nodded, a coy smile on her face. She was getting better at taking compliments, but it was still a struggle sometimes. She was bullied a lot at school, at first because she was quiet and shy, and then as she got older, because she was gay and loud. She couldn’t win. It was still hard to believe pretty girls when they said nice things to her.

 

“They’re incredible.” Lou told her, admiration in her sky eyes. “What’s that flower called? I love it.”

 

Harrie craned her neck to see the flower that Lou was pointing at and smiled widely when she saw Lou pick out one her favourites. Jumping up, Harrie grabbed one of the very flowers Lou liked from a white bucket of them on the other side of the room. She brought the single stem back to the table and sat down, passing the big pink flower to Lou. She took it, admired it gently.

 

“I call them Fizzys.” Harrie smiled. “Well, they’re officially called Dianthus or ‘Pink Fizz’. But Fizzys are cuter.”

 

Lou’s smile immediately dropped, as if she had suddenly felt a searing pain somewhere in her body. She looked at Lottie who wore a similar look of sadness on her face and dropped the flower onto the table unceremoniously.

 

“I need a smoke, sorry.” Lou disappeared out of the front door, leaving Harrie and Lottie at the table alone. Harrie watched Lou, saw the tension in her shoulders as she lit up a cigarette through the window.

 

Lottie smiled apologetically. “Sorry, won’t be a second.”

 

Lottie stood up and followed her sister, leaving Harrie truly alone and completely dumbfounded. What had she said? She watched as Lottie spoke quickly, arms folded across her waist. Harrie obviously couldn’t hear them but it looked serious, like they were sharing a secret. After a minute, Lottie came back inside the florist.

 

Harrie made it look like she hadn’t been watching the interaction between the two sisters, fiddled with the pen in her hand. “Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry, Harrie, but could we reschedule?” Lottie asked worriedly.

“Of course.” Harrie told her. “Email me whenever and we’ll rearrange.”

 

“Thank you.” With a quick embrace and a wave, Lottie was gone. And when Harrie looked out of the window, she saw Lou had already disappeared from sight.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooooo much for reading!!! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. Love! Mae x

When Harrie got home that evening, she ran herself a bath and stripped down to her knickers. She lit a couple of candles and then went to the kitchen. She poured herself a large glass of Pinot from the fridge and sauntered back into the bathroom, sitting on the ledge of the tub. 

She watched the bubbles move around absentmindedly, a pink tinge to them from the bottle of radox she used. Harrie couldn’t stop thinking about the woman she’d met earlier - Lou. God, Harrie hated upsetting people. She always had. When her and Gemma used to argue as children Harrie almost always was the first one to say sorry, couldn’t bear going to bed without apologising, even if it wasn’t her fault. 

What had she said to Lou to cause her to leave so abruptly? Was it just the way she was? Did she come across too arrogant? She knew about flowers, had studied them for so long, but did it come across as being cocky? Surely not. 

With a few minutes until the bath would be ready, Harrie grabbed her phone from the counter where she’d left it, dialled Gemma’s number and took a gulp of wine. She paced back and forth in the small bathroom, waiting for Gemma to answer. 

“Hello, little sis.” Gemma picked up on the fourth ring. 

“Hey Gem.” Harrie smiled. “You got a sec to talk?” 

“I’m actually just about to leave. We’re out to dinner for my colleague’s birthday. Are you okay? Mum and Dad all right?” 

“Oh, it’s ok.” Harrie tried to not let the disappointment in her voice. “Yeah, everything’s fine...I just missed you.” 

“Aw H! I miss you too.”

Harrie could hear noise on the other side of the phone, a door slam and someone call Gemma’s name. 

“Sorry, H. Can we catch up later in the week?”               

“Of course.” Gemma had already hung up before Harrie could say a thing. She sighed and chucked the phone back onto the counter. 

Harrie slid down into the hot water and shut her eyes. She tried not to be annoyed, she knew Gemma was just living her life, but sometimes Harrie felt kind of alone. She wasn’t alone, had her mum across the city and her dad up in Cheshire. But it still felt like she spent a lot of time being alone. 

Harrie let herself soak for a long time, until her fingers became pruney. She let herself think about Lou again. Her pretty sharp face, her long fingers around the cigarette. Harrie tried not to fantasise too much about anyone she knew in real life, always found it cringey to see them again after she’d masturbated over them. But it was unlikely Lou would return to her little flower shop. She could risk it. So she did.

Harrie touched her own rib cage under the warm water, held it tight. She thought about Lou touching her there, grabbing hold of her. Kissing her neck with her dark pink lips. She thought about Lou’s eyes, imagined them boring into her as she went down on Harrie. Would she hold Harrie down whilst she licked her out? Make her stay still, let her whine for it. 

Harrie’s own hand wandered down to her pubic hair and she began stroking through the dark brown hair. It felt so good. She cupped herself there, then let a finger stroke down between her folds. God, she was wet. Wetter than she had been the last time she’d masturbated over the thoughts of Cate Blanchett (who Harrie loved more than anyone). 

Harrie tapped her clit and it made the water around her splash, a little going over the side of the bathtub. Harrie began circling her clit, cupping herself over and over, making her back arch. 

“ _ Please _ ...Lou.” She whined, unabashedly. She was desperate for it, a wet mess. With a few more touches, to her small breasts too, Harrie came with a whimper and Lou’s name on her lips.  

 

* * *

Harrie woke up the next day feeling a lot better. She’d had a good night’s sleep and woken up before her alarm even went off. She showered and got dressed, a light weight black dress and a wool green cardigan. She tamed her hair enough to put a multicoloured bandana on, keeping her fringe out of her eyes. She put little dangly earrings in that flickered when the light hit them. 

She grabbed a cup of coffee and an apple danish and walked through the tourists in Greenwich park to her shop off the market. 

Of all the things Harrie expected to see outside of her shop that morning, a sweet looking Lou in a lavender jumper and stone-washed jeans was not it. She might have expected to see a bin knocked over, litter spilling out or a delivery that she forgot to plan for. She didn’t expect to see Lou with her hair pushed back and tucked behind her ears, a bag slung over her shoulder, and a bottle of red wine in her hand. 

“Little early for that, isn’t it?” Harrie laughed, nodding to the bottle. 

Lou laughed, but there was a seriousness in her face. 

“Hi, Harrie.” Lou said quietly, as if embarrassed. 

“Hey Lou, you wanna come in?” Harrie grabbed her keys from her cardi pocket and opened up the shop. She turned off the alarm and held the door open to Lou to follow.

“Thanks. Sorry for barging in on you like this.” Lou said, eyes flickering down to the floor. 

“Don’t be daft. It’s good to see you. Look, about yesterday-” Harrie started but Lou cut her off quickly. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.” Lou said, taking a breath and biting her lip. “I am really sorry for storming out the way I did yesterday. It was really rude. I wanted to bring you flowers to say sorry, but obviously…” Lou flicked her wrist to the room surrounding them. 

Harrie laughed gently, unaware of where this was going. 

“This is for you.” Lou passed the bottle of wine to Harrie, who took it reluctantly. 

“You really didn’t have to.” Harrie told her, a frown on her face. 

“I did though. You mind if I sit down?” Lou asked. “If you’re not busy.” 

Harrie sat down herself and pulled the chair out opposite her. Lou sat down, crossing her legs. 

“I just wanted to come apologise and explain a little - Lottie and me, our sister, passed away unexpectedly last year.” Lou said, sadness so evident on her face. “Her name was Felicite but we call - called - her Fizz. When I picked that flower...and then you said what they were called...it just hit me all over again. It keeps doing that, you know?”

Harrie could feel the colour drain from her skin. “I am so sorry, Lou.” she said. “I had no idea.”

“You couldn’t have.” Lou smiled gently. “It’s been really hard for everyone, especially with Lottie and Sam getting married. There’s a massive hole where she should be, you know?”

“Of course.” Harrie rested a hand softly on top of Lou’s that were on the table, hoping she wasn’t overstepping a mark. “I’m so sorry.” 

Lou smiled. “Sorry, I- yeah. That was it. I just wanted to come and make sure you’re all good.”

“I’m good.”

“We can talk about something else.”

“We don’t have to.” Harrie told her gently, barely whispering it. 

“Is that a piano?” Lou asked curiously, looking behind Harrie to the small upright piano at the back of the shop. Lou wandered to it, Harrie following behind her. 

“Yeah, it was my grandad’s.” Harrie told her. “I thought it looked cute in the shop.” 

“It does!” Lou grinned and it was so beautiful to see Lou smile after such a sad thing to hear. Harrie felt so sorry for her, and also didn’t want to pry any further. “May I?” 

Harrie nodded yes and watched as Lou sat down on the stall and lifted the lid on the keys. She began playing like it was second nature to her, a smile on her face. “Do you play?” 

“No.” Harrie laughed. She could play guitar but that was about it. 

“This is gorgeous.” Lou turned on the seat so she was facing Harrie, smile beaming up at her. “I’m a piano teacher.”

“For real?” Harrie asked, eyebrows raised. Lou just nodded, a humble smile on her face. 

“That’s awesome.” Harrie said. “Forgive me if this is too much, but, do you want to drink this wine with me tonight, if you’re not busy?”

“Oh.” Lou said, surprise evident on her face. 

After a beat where Harrie felt like she had completely sweated through her dress, she spoke up. “Sorry, I just assumed you were-into girls-I”

“No no, I am. I am gay. I just wasn’t sure you swung that way.” Lou told her, standing up now. 

“Oh.” Harrie laughed. Laughed at the awkwardness and then just laughed for the sake of it. Lou joined her, and for a second it was like there was no sadness in her body, nothing to let anybody know she was in grief, was suffering. 

“I didn’t mean to hit on you. I just don’t like drinking alone.” Harrie tried to explain. 

“I’ll drink with you, Harrie.” Lou grinned. She pulled out her phone and passed it to Harrie. “Add yourself in and I’ll text you.” 

Harrie did as she said and entered her digits, texting herself a smiley face. 

“Have a good day, Harrie.” Lou smiled softly, and with a wave she was gone, the bell announcing her departure once more.  


End file.
